


Making Up For Lost Time

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Just The Author Spilling Her Lonely Wishes Into Characters, Christmas, Christmas Wonderland, Derek Uses His Words, Derek returns, Fluff, He Seems Better, Healed Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Needs to Use His Words Better, The Author Regrets Nothing, it's not specified, like a lot, sort of, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek is back in Beacon Hills and Stiles walks into the loft to find a surprise that leaves him breathless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over thirty minutes late and I hope I don'y make a habit out of this.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy nothingness and feel the love.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

When Stiles walks into the loft on the Friday before Christmas, he’s rooted to the spot.

 

Derek has been back for a few months and Stiles has noticed the change in the man. He’s no longer so tense and uptight, no longer wracked with guilt, his face expresses so much more, now, than the annoyance or anger that it used to.

 

Derek’s changed greatly and Stiles has seen and loved those changes, but what has Stiles stopping dead in his tracks is the look of the loft.

 

Everything around him is decked out on Christmas decor and looking very festive.

 

“Hey Stiles, welcome to my winter wonderland.” Derek greets from somewhere that Stiles can't see.

 

“It’s so… Christmas-y.” Stiles makes his way through the wonderland, there are giant candy canes that make a path that Stiles assumes he’s supposed to follow.

 

He makes his way past Santa's and trees and reindeer and the abominable snowman from Rudolph that makes him chuckle.

 

After the candy canes end there are flowers decorating the stairs. Stiles can’t see where Derek is, can’t see over the walls that were built using candy canes and fake snow painted on walls or something. Stiles can’t really tell but every time he turned a corner there was a new surprise to be seen.

 

Everything is so festive and decorated and it truly is a winter wonderland.

 

Climbing the stairs, following the flowers, Stiles reaches the top to find rose petals leading to the bedroom. The winter wonderland has turned into a trail of roses and hearts decorating the hall like a valentines movies.

 

The roses lead into Derek’s bedroom but the door is closed and there’s a faint light illuminated under it.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath. Derek called him over here for a reason and judging by the rose petals and winter wonderland and all the work that was put into this, Stiles feel like the looks and glances and flirting that he and Derek have been doing since the man got back months ago is finally coming to pass.

 

He pushes the door open to be met with Derek standing at the foot of the bed, heart shaped chocolate box in hand.

 

On the dresser are eggs and bunnies made of chocolate, to represent, Stiles guesses, easter.

 

“Welcome to my Valentine's day and Easter,” Derek says smiling at him, like he’s the moon.

 

Stiles can’t help but smile back.

 

“What is all this Derek?” Stiles asks, he has a pretty good idea but Derek’s interpretation would clear up a lot.

 

“This is me making it up to you. I was gone for a while, and I missed a lot. I missed two of your birthdays, Christmases, Easters, Valentine's day’s. This is me making it up to you. I don’t want to miss a single day without you anymore. Since it’s about to be Christmas soon I figured I’d encompass them all into one. I’m not asking you to just drop your life and and run away with me or anything, all I’m asking you is to make room for me in it.”

 

Derek’s eyes are pleading with him to say yes, or to say something because he’s been silently staring at Derek for what feels like hours but has probably only been a couple of seconds.

 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Stiles finally responds.

 

“Just… Say what you’re feeling,” Derek replies. Smile dimming but still there.

 

“I can't believe this,” Stiles begins, seeing Derek’s eyes go blank before he continues, “I have waited for three years to hear you say something like this and it’s finally happening and I can’t even find the right words to tell you all the ways I love you back. This is ridiculous, I’ve thought about expressing my feelings to you a million times, played it like a movie on repeat and now, when the time comes, I can’t even say anything except ramble. There’s something wrong with me, Scott’s been telling me that since we were kids but I never really believed him until now because I have so many things to say but I can’t think of any of them.”

 

Derek’s eyes are shining like a million stars, a galaxy that Stiles could get lost in if he kept staring at them.

 

“So, what I got out of all that nonsense,” Derek says smiling broadly, “Is that you feel the same?” 

 

“Well, since you’re able to decipher my nonsense I assume you’re right.” Stiles smiles, walking into the room and straight to Derek’s waiting arms.

 

Derek doesn’t hesitate in pulling Stiles into a kiss, their lips connecting passionately, years of pent up arousal and feelings poured into with all they’ve got until they had to pull back for air.

 

Derek smiled at Stiles so bright that stiles’s breath caught in his lungs.

 

“What now?” Derek asks.

 

“You didn’t plan for this? It seems like you put a lot of thought into all of this,” Stiles asks, smiling as he keeps pecking Derek’s lips with kisses, not being able to help himself now that he has the luxury.

 

“I planned all the way up until the point you walked in the room seeing as it could have gone one out of three ways.” Derek answers.

 

“Well, I guess all that’s left is for you to take me to bed,” Stiles replies, throwing his arms out dramatically, falling into Derek’s arms.

 

“Who am I to say no,” Derek replies as he sweeps Stiles off of his feet.


End file.
